1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to lumbar suspensions for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Prior art vehicle seats are provided with horizontal lumbar suspensions. Prior art vehicle seats are also provided with active head restraint systems. An example of a vehicle seat with a horizontal lumbar suspension and an active head restraint system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,541 B2, which issued on Jan. 4, 2005.